


Love Me Furr-ever

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cat Neko Dipper, Forgive Me, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I don't really go into too much detail with the sex, It's fucking wild, M/M, Read this nonsense at your own risk, This is the reason I'm burning in Hell tbh, Wolf Neko Bill, but also I'm not sorry, kind of, only because I ain't feelin the sin rn, sex happens, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: When Dipper accidentally passes out on the way home, Bill takes him to his house to rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciphertext_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciphertext_x/gifts).



> Fucking Hell, here's this.
> 
> Sometimes to get over writer's block, I have to draw/write something RIDICULOUS and short. So, here is some silly neko stuff.
> 
> Gifted to Ciphertext-x because YOU ENCOURAGED THIS. IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED YOUR NAME GETS TO BE STUCK TO IT TOO.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~This is the first time I've ever used the -senpai and -chan thing and I'm using them jokingly, so like forgive me if I fuck up how they're supposed to go. Also, forgive errors I wrote this at like 2AM and did ZERO editing~~
> 
>  
> 
> Ahem, anyway.  
> Enjoy~

Life at Gravity Falls high was always so stressful for a cat neko boy like Dipper Pines. He was bullied a lot by most of the upperclassmen and was more often than not stuck in the library, studying. He preferred to stay late until most of the other kids had left so that they wouldn’t knock his books from his hands or push him down.

He would sometimes go home with Mabel, but she was often with a large group of her fox friends that he didn’t get along with, which was almost worse than facing the halls filled with rude students.

Dipper sighed and flipped his History book closed. It had probably been long enough that he could wander out safely into the hall and slipped passed any of the still lingering students. Packing up his things, Dipper tip-toed to the library door, sniffing the air to make sure no one else was near by.

When he thought the coast was clear, Dipper practically bolted from the library and navigated through the halls to the back door. So far no one had seen him and he was in the clear. He just needed to round one more corner then he would be home-bound.

“Oof!” Dipper smacked into something, or some _one_ really hard just as he turned the corner, nearly falling backward right on his rear. The only reason he didn’t fall was because an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to the body he had run into.

“Whoa, there kitty! Where are you off to in such a hurry?” A tall, blond, wolf boy was smiling down at Dipper, his sharp canines glinting in the hall lighting. He had a strong jaw line, tan skin, and baby blue eyes that were easy for people to get lost in.

Dipper gulped and felt a deep blush spread over his cheeks. “O-oh, Bill-senpai, I-I didn’t think anyone was still…” He looked away and clutched his hands to his chest. He wasn’t sure if the upperclassman was really warm or if his whole body was just on fire from embarrassment. Either way, Dipper was hoping Bill would let go of him soon.

“Don’t sweat it. I was just finishing up some stuff for art class and was about to head out. Would you like me to walk you out?”

Everyone knew that Dipper was picked on. You’d have to be blind not to see it. Bill’s gesture made Dipper wonder if he was offering some sort of protection for the short walk out since no one would even think about messing with him. The blond’s fluffy ears and tail made him look pretty harmless, but everyone knew not to mess with a wolf. They tended to be a lot stronger than everyone else.

“Uhm...sure. I g-guess.”

Bill smiled and moved his arm up around Dipper’s shoulders, making the brunet stiffen. “I can walk you home if you’d like.”

“Isn’t your house before mine? You’d have to go out of your way, I’d hate for you to have to walk all that way-”

“It’s not a problem,” Bill interrupted.

“O-okay. If you want to...I guess…” Dipper followed as Bill walked him out of the building.

As soon as they walked out of the building, Dipper was hit with the dry, hot air. His ears flattened in annoyance and he huffed. He never did too well in the heat because of how thick his hair was, and he was sure that he would be panting by the time he was even half way home.

Bill kept his arm around Dipper’s shoulders as they walked, the only noise being the sounds of their shoes hitting the pavement. Dipper was walking stiffly, trying to get a read on Bill.

Why was he being nice and offering to walk him home? Had he heard someone say something about planning to jump him? Maybe he was going to ask for a favor or something in return. It was impossible that Bill, a hot, older, wolf would want to do anything for Dipper just because.

The combination of his head spinning with questions and the heat made Dipper start to feel a bit faint. He had to start leaning on Bill and silently cursed himself for wearing his long-sleeved, blue shirt, even though the material was pretty thin and breathed well. He was at least wearing shorts, but he was still sweating horribly and wasn’t sure if he was going to make him home before-

“Dipper-chan?” Bill’s grip tightened around him just as Dipper felt himself start to black out.

He glanced up at Bill and grabbed at the blond’s yellow T-shirt before his head lulled to the side and the heat got the best of him, making him black out there on the sidewalk.

~~

What he assumed was a few hours later, Dipper opened his eyes and awoke to the sound of someone shutting water off.

He groaned and rolled onto his side, realizing that he was on a bed that definitely wasn’t his. The blanket and sheets were incredibly soft and smelled like they had been freshly washed, a citrus scent clinging to the fabric.

There was a fan running beside him, the air making his ear flick involuntarily. He reached out and swatted at it until the tips of his fingers pushed it away.

His arm fell and hung over the side of the bed while he glanced around, trying to determine where he was.

The room was decorated with a lot of yellows and had strange trinkets all over the desk, bookshelf, and nightstand. Thick, black curtains were pulled over the window, blocking most of the sun’s harsh rays from reaching the bed just below it where Dipper was lying.

A door on the other side of the room had a light under it and Dipper sniffed and strained his ears to see if he could get a scent or sound that would help identify who was behind the door. It became abruptly clear to him that it was Bill when he heard the blond say something to himself about where he had left his shaving razor.

Dipper’s eyes grew wide and he sat up, his face burning red. As soon as the blanket slid off of him, he realized that his shirt was off, making the situation ten times worse.

Had Bill taken advantage of him? Why was he shirtless in the wolf’s bed? Did that mean that Bill had carried him to his house?

He patted himself down and examined his bare torso, finding it completely mark-free and that he wasn’t hurt in any way. Had Bill really not done anything other than tucked him into bed and cooled him off? Why would he do that?

The door across the room opened and the blond stepped out, his hair and ears wet and dripping and a towel wrapped around his waist.

Their eyes met and Dipper felt the color drain from his face.

“B-baka! We can’t both be half naked in the same room! S-someone will get the wrong idea!” He pulled the blanket up to his chest and looked away, pouting at the wall.

Bill laughed and stepped forward, shaking his head back and forth to try and dry himself off. “Calm down, Kitty. I just took a shower, I can put a shirt on in a sec.” He nodded towards Dipper and crossed his arms. “Are you feeling better? What happened out there?”

Dipper pulled his knees to his chest and chewed at his bottom lip. “Th-the heat. I have really thick hair, and I wasn’t very smart and wore a long-sleeved shirt today…”

“Ah, okay. I just figured I’d take you to my place because it was closer, and I wasn’t sure what to do. You can take a shower if you want, now. I also put your shirt in the wash because it was soaked in sweat.”

If it was possible for Dipper to feel any more embarrassed, he would have at that statement. Bill had had to carry his dead, sweaty weight all the way to his house. He probably thought Dipper was gross.

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t think-”

“You’re fine, Pines. I don’t mind, really. You’re a tiny little thing and I have muscle to spare,” he laughed. He casually walked over to the bed and sat down by Dipper’s feet. “Besides, I kind of like seeing you in my bed.”

Dipper gripped the blanket tightly and swallowed thickly. Was Bill hitting on him? His ears drooped and he laughed awkwardly. “O-oh? I don’t think I really look that good in yellow, so this blanket isn’t really my color-”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.” Bill raised a brow at him and smirked, his ears laid back as if he were getting ready to pounce.

“I…” His throat tightened and he tried to swallow again to clear it enough to speak. “A-are you trying to tell me something?”

The blond’s smirk turned into a grin and he leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of Dipper’s hips, their faces a few inches apart. “I wouldn’t carry just anyone home or let just anyone lay in my bed. They’d have to be pretty _special._ ”

A warm shiver went up Dipper’s spine and he stammered a little before he could make any full words come out. “I-I’m special?” He squeaked.

“ _Very,_ ” Bill hummed. He put his nose on Dipper’s and laughed when the brunet shivered. “I could just eat you up,” he growled.

Dipper felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest. His natural instincts told him to hiss and scratch at the smell of wet dog in front of him, but the more rational side of him told him that there was no real threat and that Bill was _hot_ and definitely just trying to get in his pants.

“So? Does this little kitty wanna be ravished by a wolf?” Bill gave Dipper a quick peck on the corner of his lips, laughing when Dipper huffed at the action.

“I-I don’t know… I’ve never really...y’know…” Dipper looked away and leaned back as far as he could on the headboard.

“That’s okay, I can walk you through it.” The blond moved the blanket away and lightly pushed Dipper’s legs apart so that his torso was between them, bringing their noses together again.

Their lips connected and Dipper felt a jolt of pleasure go up his spine. It lasted for only a moment before Bill’s hands were on his hips, suddenly pulling him down so that his head was back on the pillow.

Bill was on top of him now, his towel nearly coming undone from rubbing against Dipper’s shorts.

“S-senpai! Bill! Wha- I mean, can’t we g-go a little slower?” Dipper tried to curl in on himself again, but Bill pressed his bare chest against the brunet’s, earning a loud gasp.

“You’ll be okay, kitty. This big bad wolf will take good care of you.” He kissed Dipper again, that time a little harshly.

Dipper started to feel his entire body grow hot and he opened his mouth, welcoming in the wolf’s tongue. He wasn’t sure he knew how to kiss very well, but Bill seemed happy enough at the action.

By the time Bill broke the kiss, Dipper was panting and mewled at him in protest. He had liked the kissing.

“I’m just moving things along, don’t worry,” he chuckled. Bill’s hand traveled south and undid his towel from around his waist, then tossed it onto the floor beside his bed. Once that was out of the way, he started to undo Dipper’s shorts, nipping at the brunet’s neck while he did so.

Each bite was like a little shock of pleasure and Dipper was sure to let out plenty of sounds to show his approval. However, once his shorts were removed, he huffed and wiggled a little to get Bill’s attention.

“D-do you have a knot? I’ve heard that wolves have them…”

Bill snickered and ran his hands up Dipper’s sides, eventually pushing his arms up above his head where he held both of his wrists in one hand. “I do, but I promise I won’t knot you. Kind of pointless when we’re both males, right?”

“Oh, right.” He looked away from Bill again, that time trying to hide his blush.

“Do you _want_ me to?” Bill’s grin became devilish and he nudged his member against Dipper’s. “Are you a kinky kitty?”

The wolf’s words made Dipper whimper and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Well, if you _want_ it, then by all means, I’m happy to oblige.” Bill proceeded to prep Dipper with his long fingers, laughing whenever the brunet gasped or moaned from just his hand.

When the time came for Bill to put his cock in, Dipper did his best not to tense up. He knew it was bad to do that, so he tried everything to calm himself down.

Bill seemed to notice his discomfort and freed his wrists so that he could use his hand to pet the top of the brunet’s head. “You’ll do fine, kitty,” he reassured.

A low, crackle of a purr started to bubble up from Dipper’s chest from being pet, and he felt himself relax enough for Bill to slip inside of him. It wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it would be, and he was able to start enjoying himself within just a few thrusts of Bill’s hips.

The blond growled in his ear and Dipper felt himself grow tense again, but that time it was from his body getting ready to orgasm. Bill’s knot was pressing against him a little uncomfortably then, but he was turned on enough that he still wanted the blond to knot him. He had no idea how well his body would take it since he wasn’t really built for it, but he was sure that it would be fine.

Just before Bill started to tense up as well, he licked the side of Dipper’s neck and nosed at his jaw. “A-are you sure you still want it?”

“Yes, yes, please, Bill-senpai, knot me!”

With the okay, Bill nipped at Dipper’s neck and thrust his hips forward harder than he had been before, having to try a few times before his knot slipped in and swelled as he came.

Dipper cried out and arched his back, writhing in pain and pleasure as he came as well, trying to focus mainly on his orgasm than the pain of being stretched so suddenly.

They were both panting heavily when they finally came down from their high, Bill laughing lightly.

“What’s so funny?” Dipper whined. He suddenly felt very self-conscious, but he couldn’t really move away from Bill to hide his face since the blond would be stuck in him until the swelling went down.

“Not funny, really, more of… Cute. I didn’t think you would be this cute during sex. I mean, I knew to expect those moans and chitters from you, but your panting and squeaks were _adorable._ ” He pecked Dipper’s cheek and let out a content sigh. “So now that we’ve fucked and you know I like you, do you wanna date? Pretty sure it would get those shitty people off your back at school. No one’s going to mess with a wolf’s mate.”

“Y-you like me? Like, this wasn’t just for sex? You actually wanna date me?” Dipper felt tears start to pool at the corners of his eyes and he tried to blink them away before any could fall.

“Well, yeah, how have you not noticed? I mean, you seem to be in your own little world a lot, but I give you gifts and stuff a lot. Where did you think the candy in your locker came from?” Bill tilted his head to the side and one of his ears perked up while the other was laid flat.

“Mabel? Sh-she always puts weird stuff around my stuff... I-I-” Dipper hiccuped and he shook his head. “Wow, I can’t believe you like me,” he laughed through his strained breathing. He was trying so hard not to get worked up over Bill, the big wolf at school, liking him.

The blond nosed at his jaw again and peppered kisses down his neck. “Well, believe it because it’s true. And you’re going to have to stop your crying for a little while because I can’t really comfort you while I’m stuck in you.”

Dipper nodded and wiped his cheeks. “R-right, sorry. I just…Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” He had never had a boyfriend before. It was going to be so different not having to cower in the halls and be able to hold his head high instead of keeping his tail between his legs. He wouldn’t get bullied anymore and he was going to have a boyfriend that was interested in him. He could definitely get used to that.

Bill lifted his face just enough to kiss Dipper’s lips again, that time making sure to make it was a gentle one. “Yeah, we’re boyfriends now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute garbage, please don't ask for more of this


End file.
